


22.04.20

by depresane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient History, Free Verse, History, Poetry, Queer History, but actually Jewish history, draft, like. every single history.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane





	22.04.20

Sloppy self-defence  
has greater worth  
than majestic martyrdom

Graceful submission  
paints not only boring art  
but also societies


End file.
